


[范二]终场表演

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 8





	[范二]终场表演

“刚刚接到通知，藏在市政厅里的炸弹已经被我们找到了，你现在投降吧，放了人质。”  
十几步开外那些穿着警察制服的人们开始朝他喊话，林在范看着一片正对准他的枪口，不由的嗤笑了一声。被他用枪抵住下颌的人微微偏头，像是想要转过来看他。  
“安静点。”林在范加重手里的力度，感觉到被他扼住脖子的人重心不稳的趔趄了一下。  
“投降吧，你逃不了的。”那人即使身体在控制不住的颤抖，嘴上也倔强的维持着气势。  
一个入职不久的小警察，林在范想，空有一腔热血和能够被称为愚蠢的勇敢，否则也不会主动要求和先前被他随手捞来的路人做人质交换。林在范拽着他一步步来到顶楼天台，最终被包围过来的警察们逼到一角。在这紧张僵持的几个小时里，起初小警察还试图与他搭话，在高空的冷风里断断续续的介绍自己的名字，询问家人，并试图用道理说服他，就像所有还未懂得世间残酷的新人一样，用的是一种不惮将自己推入险境的莽撞乐观。  
“我的父母死了，我没有家人。”林在范只能丢下这一句回答。他们就是在这里死去的，起初是被这里的牟利的政府官员，然后是狡猾的律师，贪婪的医生，最终是代表正义的警察结束了他们的生命。他的父母死于这里每一个人的邪恶，他们所有人都是这个日渐腐烂的城市里罪恶的帮凶。  
于是那个小警察，他说过自己的名字，王嘉尔？——他不再说话。黑暗伴着沉默的空气逐渐降临，在昏暗的夜色里，映着远处的灯光，林在范听着自己与小警察规律的呼吸此起彼伏，他手中的枪始终不肯有一点松动，直到刚才传来炸弹被找到的消息。那就是他所有的筹码，林在范心知肚明。  
“放下枪。”小警察说，“你会得到惩罚，但法律也会给你应有的公正。你的炸弹没有爆炸，你不会死的。”  
林在范沉默着。  
“我保证！”他的声音有点着急，“我以一位警察的身份保证，我不会允许面前的所有人在事情尚未调查清楚之前朝你开枪的。”  
你们当然不会，林在范想，但你知道周围的建筑里有多少狙击手在瞄准我们吗。  
但他竟然有点不忍心开口，林在范看着小警察的后脑勺和在凉风中吹红的耳尖叹了一口气。  
你以为你所坚持的是正义。  
小警察又用上力气想要转身，“我觉得你不是一个真正的坏人，一定是有什么让你变成了今天这样。”他顿了顿，“也许在我们都安全之后你可以告诉我。”  
林在范觉得有点难过，但也有点好笑，眼前这个人竟然天真到觉得世间所有的灵魂都尚有被挽救的余地。于是松动手臂让小警察转了个身，想看看这究竟是一个什么样的傻小子，他转过来，这几乎像一个拥抱。林在范第一次认真看起对方的脸，不出他所料，这个人直视他的眼神，翘起的鼻尖和红润的嘴唇透出一股的水果般的新鲜，与这里充满恶臭的空气格格不入。你不该属于这里的，林在范想。他们在沉默中对视，小警察看着他，脸上的表情渐渐柔和下来。他缓慢吸了一口气好像要开口说些什么。  
枪声突然响了。  
林在范看到他还未展开的微笑僵在嘴角，夜色中明亮的眼睛因为惊讶而倏然睁大，然后迅速的黯淡下去，染上一抹灰色，空洞的映照着城市高楼的彩色霓虹灯光。  
林在范在他背上徒劳的摸索着，借着微弱的月光他看向自己的手，暗色的液体沾满了他的手掌。  
是警方的狙击手干的。林在范托着怀中瘫软的身体，小警察的头无力的埋在他的颈窝间。  
“罪犯杀掉了人质！”天台那边的警察一声大喊，瞬间枪声带着火光响起，子弹纷纷朝他涌来。那一瞬间，林在范想的是，希望王嘉尔没有听到这一句话。  
林在范清晰的感觉到子弹嵌入身体然后迅速的洞穿了皮肉，在疼痛感占据他的所有神经之前他一步步退后到天台边缘。林在范突然笑了，他紧紧抱住怀里没有生命气息的尸体，骄傲的像传奇故事里的殉道者一样仰躺着往后倒了下去。  
失重的感觉伴随着强风呼啸过他的耳朵，在这短暂的自由落体时间里林在范来不及想太多。  
他知道他的计划必将失败，但面对现在的结果，他的内心是欣喜的，他已经得到了最好的东西。这里没有灵魂会被拯救，因为已经没有人值得被拯救。  
这个城市最后的希望已经被他牢牢拥在怀里。  
林在范想象着他们一起拥抱着跌落在地上时内脏破裂和骨头粉碎的声音发出的巨响。  
这便是他献给这个世界的最好的谢幕。  
-FIN-


End file.
